All I wanted
by clo7615
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been best friends since they were ten. Annabeth and Percy went through their lives with dramatic people, environment freaks and of course each other. Graduation day approaches and the question Percy asks Annabeth will change everything or will it. They started out best friends will they end with something more, probably.


**Hi this is my 2nd one shot hope you enjoy it!**

Summary:

Annabeth and Percy have been best friends since they were ten. Annabeth and Percy went through their lives with dramatic people, environment freaks and of course each other. Graduation day approaches and the question Percy asks Annabeth will change everything or will it. They started out best friends will they end with something more, probably.

Annabeth's pov:

Hi I'm Annabeth Chase all I ever wanted in my life was Percy he was my best friend for 10 years, well he still is sort off, its confusing but I will explain, so I will start from the day we both met, by the way we were so cute as ten year olds!

So I was 10 I had just moved to New York from San Francisco and I was to start Goode Primary School. My dad took me on my first day he walked me up to the classroom door and left me now come on what kind of parent does that just leaves their child at a classroom door I was only 10 luckily I was smart enough to know what to do.

I was about to enter with my hand on the door handle when the door suddenly opened to a boy that looked about my age, I instantly tipped over and made us both fall down, oops! Anyway I had a pillow the boy who's name I didn't even know at that point. We both got up. "Sorry it was an accident I was just going to the bathroom." The boy said quite quickly, before rushing past me nearly knocking me over again. "No its ok I was just about to go in I'm Annabeth by the way." I said confidently for a 10 year old. "I'm Percy."

After that short conversation with Percy that day we became inseparable and I became completely love struck with him. We were best friends until something happened when we were both 14 at that time we had both already started Goode High School. Percy got his first girlfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she was the most annoying, stupid and insufferable girl I have honestly ever met. She had long red frizzy hair and always looked miserable unless the conversation was about her.

Now Percy being a little bit erm absent minded didn't notice about my little erm crush on him well to be honest I didn't say it was a crush when I was that age I think I just told myself that I was stupid and that I should be a supportive best friend to Percy, even if I thought his girlfriend should be banished to Tartarus for all eternity but I couldn't tell him that well I nearly did multiple times actually.

Anyway I maybe got just a tiny bit jealous of their relationship so I decided to hang out with Juniper and Grover mine and Percy's friends. They were ok I thought for the first ten minutes then they started giving me lectures about litter and the environment I mean yeah their nature freaks but that was a bit too freaky I can see why Percy said they would be a perfect couple.

That lasted for about 3 days just one day I clicked and I quote 'Grover, Juniper I love you both dearly you are great friends but you need a new hobby or something because if going to the park to pick up litter is your idea of fun then you seriously need a new hobby and you two would be a perfect couple.' I said that and they laughed until I said about the last bit.

After I had said that I gave them both a hug and left to go find Percy, at first I just wandered around looking for him. Nearly 2 hours later I found him asleep under a tree we had claimed our tree we even carved our names into it. Percy and I were suppose to be in maths class at that time oops sorry Miss Dodds.

I kicked him in his side and kept whispering his name no response, "Percy come on wake up were missing maths." I said which made him groan and then reach out and grab my wrist and yank he down so I fell on him similar to what happened when we were 10. I rolled off him but he kept and arm around my shoulders and his face towards to me. "Why do you think I'm out here Annabeth I'm hiding shh." I just rolled my eyes which earned me a laugh from Percy. "Annabeth for once in your life relax." He then shut his eyes again and pulled me closer towards him.

I did as he said and relaxed I couldn't help but notice our faces being inches away from each other. "I broke up with Rachel." I heard Percy whisper "What why." I said not much louder than him. ""Well wise girl over these past 3 days I have noticed you have been hanging out with Grover and Juniper I cant even think how exciting that must have been for you, anyway I missed my wise girl and I used my brain and put two and two together and realised that it was because of Rachel and I knew that our friendship was more important that mine and Rachel's relationship so I broke up with her." He said a smile crept up onto my face luckily Percy's eyes were still shut.

"Aww, seaweed brain you didn't have to do that although Grover and Juniper were getting very annoying in the end I had to save myself." I then kept on rambling until Percy cut me off with a hug, I relaxed all my muscles and hugged him back and we stayed like that on the grass until we heard the bell fro our next class which was English a class I'm not willing to ditch much to Percy's protests.

The next time a dramatic thing happened was when we were 16 which was 2 years ago, and it was kind of a stupid argument that we both regret to this today it was about if we both got married to each other who would put more effort into the marriage, I of course said that I would because like I said before Percy is a little absent minded which would mean he would be clueless about out marriage and still to this day know I'm right even if we aren't married.

Percy had to pick himself saying that he would cook and clean and do everything, I then explained to him that there will be bills to pay and work and maybe a child, he still didn't surrender which I thought he would but no. It was like this for about a week then I got a phone call from him telling me to go to our tree bare in mind the tree was in the school grounds and it was a Sunday afternoon, but me being stupid went anyway.

I had to climb over a fence to get there but I got there and when I did I saw a path of daises which I followed around the tree until they led me to Percy. He smiled when he realised I came and ran up to me picking me up like he did when we were like 13. We both laughed and had the best day ever you see every argument with Percy turns out to be the best day ever.

 _Today, graduation 6 hours earlier:_

Percy and I were voted to do a speech about our time at Goode High School so we spent weeks preparing it and we finally finished it in the car ride here. Soon me and Percy were called up fro our speech and it went like this:

"So we finally get an escape after years of being imprisoned here, firstly I would like to apologise to Miss Dodds for only attending a few of your lessons in the past years, although if I had it my way I wouldn't have attended any so you should thank Annabeth for that, any way I'm not good with these things so I will pass you over to my partner in crime Miss Annabeth Chase, everyone clap or she will turn into a dragon and eat you all." I elbowed Percy for that which earned a lot of laughter from the audience.

Before I started I sighed then I spoke, " Well congratulations everyone we are finally free so anyway I think we have all learned things about ourselves here at Goode High." The speech went on like that with me and Percy switching between until Percy spoke once again.

"So before we all leave to party, I just want to say some words about my best friend Annabeth Chase." Ok that was not suppose to happen. I was very shocked he just turned and smiled at me, then went on to say,

"Annabeth is the most sarcastic, person you will ever meet she's a wise girl no correction she's my wise girl, and I just wanted to tell everyone here how much you mean to me, and so I just want to recap everything that has happened don't worry it will be short." Percy went on to tell everyone about pretty much about our 8 years together we got a lot of laughs especially when Percy said about the time an old women chased up down the road calling us guinea pigs when we were 11.

"So Annabeth I hope these last 8 years haven't been a total flop and I hope we will always be together _what are you getting at here_ so Annabeth I'm going to tell you something now so here goes, Annabeth ever since that day when you fell on top of me when we were ten I have had feelings for you I just tried my best to hide it until now, so wise girl you might have an idea of what I'm going to ask you but trust your old seaweed brain here you will be surprised."

He took my hand and pulled me away from the platform, then he took something out of his back pocket, which looked like a box it was I stared at him until he did something, he got down on one knee and said...

"Annabeth Sofia Chase I think I'm in love with you I just hope you feel the same way, so will you marry me wise girl?" He said still clutching my hand with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yes, and I was thinking why don't we change my initials we carved into our tree after all we might not ever go back their again since were officially high school graduates and legal adults"

"I Like how you think Mrs Annabeth Jackson."

 _The Present:_

So now it is six hours later and somehow Percy thought I would say yes and had bought us an apartment he really is a seaweed brain what if I said no then what would he do.

"How's my lovely fiancé." Percy said whilst bringing me a drink ready so we can watch fining nemo. If I had known Percy liked me I would have known why he asked me all those questions over the years like the argument we had when we were 16 about marriage and who would put more effort, I guess in a few months we will finally find out.

"I love you wise girl I think I always have."

"I love you too seaweed brain, I think I always have to, don't ever leave me, I don't think I would cope if I had to hang out with Grover and Juniper again."

We both laughed and slept with happy thoughts that night, whoever said young love doesn't exist is wrong.

It all started with me and Percy being kids, and who knows maybe it will all end with kids, you should probably ask Percy about that.

 _The End._

 **So I hope you enjoyed it I had a lot of fun writing it,**

 **R &R Thanks **

**clo7615**


End file.
